The Things I Thought I Knew
by Coo27
Summary: Mikan Sakura lived her highschool years in a rich boarding school called Alice Academy. Not that she was rich, she was just smart. But sometimes, it takes more then words to learn some things.  CORNY. i no. first chapter is the summary :3
1. Chapter 1

**Ok! I'm gonnna work hard to keep this story...um..less confusing as I can xD HOPE YOU ENJOY! oh. AND N X S even if it doesn't seem like it in the beginning... ENJOY! AND REVIEW! srry its short...**

**(O) (O) (O) (O)**

I was excepted into Alice the day before I met Luke.

My freinds called it fate, but I just called it chance.

He asked me for some change when we bumped into each other in front of an old bookstore nobody visits. Half hour later, we ended up having a conversation, and then split ways. I didn't want him to go. I didn't wanna be all alone again. But I had to.

'No biggy' I thought. He'd just be one of those hot people you meet and then you never see again, even though you wish you would.

The thought that he, too, was excepted, or even the fact that we were in the same grade never crossed my mind. Then again, I was young back then. You know nothing at the young age of 13.

You might be a straigth A+ student and can name all the elements in order, but you would still know nothing. Because there are things that take more then words to explain.

Love is one of those. You see, love isn't written in a book. It's almost like a game, but there's no winner or loser. There are no rules, no standards, no definitions. You could waste hours in front of a book, and still be completely clueless. Of all the things I learned from Luke, Id have to say love is the most important one.

And believe me. Luke taught me a lot.

(O)(O))O((O)(O)

Before I tell you this whole dramatic story about me and my twisted life. Before I take you way down memory lane, where the skies are grey and the sidewalk's cracked, I gotta start with the basics.

My name is Mikan Sakura. Im 17. Well. now I am. But Im still a stupid kid living in a little town thats not important enough to be on a map.

My story isnt about now though. Its about _then_.

When love was a word that only came up in gossip, and all the kids barely recovered from the old 'cooties' myth. Back then when I still had a mother and father. Back when the days were simple, and the only time you would get that nervous feeling was when you forgot your homework.

Good 'ol middle school, how I miss you and your simple times. Care-free, lazy days without a cloud in the sky.

Why did things have to change?

When did the lazy days turn stressful. When did we start caring about what others thought? And when did the word 'love' become tossed around, mistaken for other feelings? Oops. Sorry, the basics.

Back to the basics.

My name is Mikan. Yes, that's right, I'm an orphan. "poor her, she lost her parents" you might think. Well boohoo, there's nothing you can do about it, so your pity doesn't help me. Its my fault I didn't suck it up sooner and move on with my life, but instead I chose to waste precious time locked in my room crying over it.

Crying didn't serve me any good. I could cry an ocean of tears, but that wouldn't bring them back.

Wow, I'm really bad at the basics, aren't I?

But it's ok. By the time I finish with this story, the basics won't matter. And by the time I die, my name will already be forgotten, and so will my story. It will be replaced by new people, new names, new lives. And I bet their going to have to go through the same hell I went through.

Ha. And they say love is worth it. Well. They're damn right.

Oh...yeah, the school. I wouldn't say that Alice academy was _bad_. It was actually a beautiful school. The walls were a deep mahogany, and the hallway floors were covered in bright carmine velvet. Huge chandeliers hung in the cafeterias, and only the best quality supplies were served. I'm pretty sure that even the paper they let us use as scrap paper was made from some rare exotic, endangered trees. Yep, just your average snobby rich-kid school. Not that I was rich...I was just a bookworm. The only reason I got to attend such a fancy school was because of my high grades.

You know...now that I look back...If it weren't for those slutty bitches and those dumb-ass jocks, my sophomore year would have been awesome. I mean. Well. You'll understand once I start my story...

But the academy was huge. Actually, huge was an under-statement. You could walk for hours, maybe even days without reaching the other end. And that is, if you don't get lost in the maze of hallways...

I mean. The school was so big, it even had a special little place on the map labeled with a little *. My town wasn't even on the map, and that Academy was. That just shows you how huge and richly amazing the school was.

The people there though, weren't the nicest...not that I'm calling all rich kids slobs, but some of them were pretty rude. Including Natsume. Oh, god, Natsume was beyond rude!

He had a special definition in the dictionary! Natsume, the rude boy who sat at the edge of table one.

The one who would make fun of me and tease me. The one who would push me down when I was already on my knees. The one who showed me what strength was when I thought I knew.

The one who showed me how to trust myself, even if I know I'm wrong. The one who confused the hell out of me.

In these past years, I've been taught different lessons by different people, some contradicting others. Some that are obvious. Some that are essential.

Im not writing this story for my sake. I'm doing it to tell all of you about the lessons I've been taught, and how they got me through the toughest times of my life.

I'm going to tell you about the Years of A Hundred Lessons, and prey that you wont have to go through what I did.

Because really, I'm not that sure if everything was worth all that pain.

But I think it was.

No.

It definitlly was.

**DUN DUN DUUUUN**

**Sorry.. ha ha...I got kinda repetitive xD Thisll be the only chapter in Mikan's POV. And this is more like a summary...**

**THANKS FIR READING :D REVIEW**


	2. Chapter 2

CHAPTER TWO. DUN DUN DDUUUUUUNNNNN...its gonna be short... sorry

O.O.o.O.O

She just stared down at the large puddle.

"Oh...I'm sorry I didn't see you," the boy said, not knowing what else to do. "I'm really sorry...I didn't really think anybody else walked down by here..."

But the girl didn't answer. She just looked down at the merky water that held a bright read book. _Her_ bright red book. A present from her father that she received right before he left for England.

And now the book was ruined because of some idiot who bumped into her. She didn't even look up at him, and tried to hold back her tears.

"Umm...is there anything I could do for you? I really am sorry. I'm kind of a klutz..." the boy continued. He didn't understand how important the situation was. He didn't know how much that book meant for the lowly girl that stood in front of him.

"No. No, its ok," the girl said. Her voice sounded calm,and relaxed, nothing like how she was feeling inside. She bent down and took the book out of the dirty water, making sure the boy couldn't see her watering eyes.

"Are you sure? I mean. I couldn't just leave a lovely lady out here alone in a dark ally after I ruined her book. That would just be rude of me. I know! I can walk you home as a way to make it up to you! I mean, being with me is as good as any present," the boy continued, grabbing her arm and pulling her away from the ally.

The book was clutched hard in her hands.

"What makes you think that I would want to be with you?" she pulled away, and for the first time saw the boys face in the bright city lights.

He had light brown hair that partially covered his bright gold eyes. A huge grin was plastered to his face, making him seem amused and childish.

It seemed like he had just had the greatest time of his life and was now still remembering it, and that expression made her sadness go away.

"Well everybody wants to be with me. I mean. I'm awesome. Come on," he grabbed her arm again, and pulled her through the huge crowd of people until they were finally on a quieter street.

"I don't even know you...oh my god, your gonna rape me, aren't you?" the girl looked up at him in false shock, and made her tone sound scared.

"oh no...how'd you know?" the boy stopped smiling and looked surprised before he let out an amused laugh.

Mikan also let out a small laugh, before finally coming to the conclusion that this dude wasn't that bad. And he sure as hell didnt look bad. Unless he really was a rapist...

"My names Luke,"

"And mine is Mikan"

Mikan looked at Luke for a second, and then gave a disappointed sigh.

"Well, Luke. I must sadly bid you farewell, for the time is getting late," she let out a smile, and did her best to try to memorize his face into her mind.

"Very well, until next time," he gave a slight wave before running away into the crowd.

_what a weird guy...until next time? I doubt there'll ever be a next time. Oh well._

Mikan looked down at the book in her hands. It looked completely normal, other then a huge stain on the back cover, and a couple of soggy pages in the back.

But it was fine. After all, that was the book her father had given her before he left for England. The last thing he had given her before he had died.

(O) (O) (O) (O) (O)

The next day was one of the most suspenseful days of her life. Summer days weren't meant to be suspenseful, yet there she stood, at 10 AM, wearing nothing but her childish bunny pajamas, in front of her home, holding a white envelope with a red seal. You could tell from the high-quality envelope that this wasn't just some ordinary letter.

Mikan knew it was the letter from Alice Academy even before she saw the neat hand-written return address. Slowly, she opened the envelope, and took out the thin paper. She didnt actually read it for a good ten minutes. She just stared at it, trying to work up the courage. Shes never wanted anything more then this. EVER. And beleive me, she REALLY wanted a pony when she was five.

After a while, she finally convinced herself that no matter how long she waits, the answer will be the same. Slowly, she read and re-read the letter, showing no expression on her face.

She then calmly walked inside and put the letter on the counter.

"Hey honey. Did you get in? I saw you got the letter" her mother quickly looked at her daughter and examined her face for any trace of happiness or sadness.

"Yeah. I got in. School starts on September 3. Campus tour is on september 2," Mikan said casually, right before she let out a loud yawn.

Her mother looked up at her confuded. One minute she was crazy about this rich school, and the next she was completely careless. She had stopped trying to understand her daugther a long time ago.

"well, I'm going back to bed. Summer isn't meant for waking up early, see ya at noon, Mom" Mikan walked to her room and locked the door behind her.

It still didn't sink in. She was going. She was accepted. This wasn't just some character in some story. this was _her. _Little miss nobody from the town of No Name was going to Alice Academy. She didn't know why she wasnt excited. Why she wasnt jumping up and down screaming YAY. Wasn't that how you were supposed to act when your biggest dream came true?

Well. She would think later. Summer was quickly ending, and in less then two weeks, she was going to be in a whole new world. The rich-kids world. She had to sleep as much as she possibly can for all the early mornings coming up.

**WELL sorry people xD NOW THE STORY BEGINS! ha...i kinda suck at writing so dont expect much -.-' **

**REVIEW =D AND thanks for reading!**


End file.
